As is known, a gas-powered fixing tool comprises, in a housing, an internal combustion engine for propulsion of a piston driving a fixation element such as a nail or a staple, designed to be anchored in a material composing a work surface. The engine comprises at least one internal combustion chamber adapted to contain a mixture of air and combustible gas whose igniting by an internal ignition device causes the propelling of a piston designed to drive the fixation element at the exit of a guide tip, extending in front of the housing. The supplying of combustible gas to the combustion chamber is done by means of an injection element from a gas cartridge. Such a tool likewise comprises an actuation trigger designed to command the triggering of the shot to propel a fixation element by means of the piston. The activation of this trigger by a user results in the generating of an electric arc in the combustion chamber by means of the ignition device.
This kind of tool can produce shots of poor quality, characterized by a partial embedding of the nail or the staple in the material after the activation of the actuation trigger of the tool by a user.
As is known, the mechanical bearing of the tool against a work surface triggers a process of preparation, at the end of which the tool is “ready to shoot”. This process of preparation comprises the following steps: percussion of the cartridge of combustible gas, filling of the combustion chamber by displacement of the gas from the cartridge, at the same time producing a purging of the chamber.
The pulling on the trigger during the preparation process has the effect of interrupting the filling of the combustion chamber by closing of the chamber. In event of interruption of the process, the filling of the chamber and its purging are partial, so that the tool is not in optimal firing conditions. If the user is too quick in the sequence of bearing with the tool and activation of the trigger of the tool, a shot of poor quality will be triggered. Consequently, there is a need to guarantee optimal firing conditions enabling a reliable embedding of the fixation element in the work zone.